Untitled Story
by Onyx-tan
Summary: No Summary di dedikasikan untuk #KrisTaoEventIna juga Kris birthday


Untitled Story

 **Disc:** mereka milik Tuhan YME, diri sendiri juga orang tua

.

.

 **Warning:** Yaoi/BL, typo(s), gaje, EYD kurang, AU, Devil!Kris Kitsune! Tao

.

.

 **Cast:** Wu Yifan/Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao

.

.

 **Rating:** M

.

.

 **Genre:** Supranatural, Romance, Drama

.

.

 **Author:** Kurokochitao

.

.

 **AN:** didedikasikan untuk meramaikan #KrisTaoEventINA

.

.

Kalau ga suka silahkan close, saya sudah memperingati

'SRAAKKK'

Zi Tao terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, sesekali melihat kebelakang. Pandangan matanya menjadi awas; ia takut, amat takut malah. Ia takut sang iblis menemukannya. Tak peduli kedua kaki jenjangnya tersayat-sayat semak belukar. Yang ia pedulikan hanya lari dan lari.

'BRUKK'

Badannya seketika roboh. Kakinya sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. Ia lelah dengan permainan ini. "sial!" umpatnya ditengah nyanyian daun yang bergesekan akibat angin.

'tap tap tap'

Telinga rubah milik Zi Tao menangkap suara kaki yang sudah ia hapal benar. Sialan! Kenapa saat genting seperti ini iblis itu malah datang. Ekornya bergerak gelisah. Ia sudah terpojokkan dan tak bisa lari lagi. Langkah kaki itu mulai mendekat.

"kkk~ kau lelah rubahku? Lihatlah aku selalu benarkan. Sejauh apapun kau lari, tetap saja aku bisa menangkapmu. Seperti saat ini"

Tao menatap pria itu dengan pandangan takut. Nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Semua usahanya berakhir sia-sia.

Pria dihadapannya ini adalah Kris Wu. Seorang iblis dari klan Wu. Iblis yang dikenal dengan kekejamannya.

Ah, kalau boleh Tao ingin sekali memutar waktu saat ia hanyalah manusia biasa, bukan seorang siluman rubah malang seperti ini. Dulunya ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang hidup bahagia sebelum sebuah wabah penyakit mengerikan menerjang desanya membuat beberapa penduduk mati. Melihat kedua orang tuanya yang juga sekarat membuatnya diujung tanduk keputus-asaan.

Dengan nekad ia pun pergi kehutan terlarang dimana disana terdapat iblis mengerikan yang dapat mengabulkan permintaannya walaupun dengan membayar nyawa sekalipun. Dan disana ia bertemu dengan Kris-sang iblis yang mengabulkan permintaannya dan berakhir dengan menjadi seekor kitsune yang mengabdi setia pada Kris.

Bisa ia rasakan elusan tangan Kris pada pipi gembilnya. Elusan yang membuatnya nyaman sekaligus takut.

"kau tahu Zi, kau adalah rubah pertama yang memberontak padaku. Dan kau tahu kalau aku sangat sangat tidak suka pada pemberontakan bukan?"

Mendengar perkataan Kris lantas membuat ekornya kembali bergoyang-goyang; pertanda resah, takut. Air matapun jatuh dikedua pipinya. "K-Kris… maaf a-aku—"

'PLAK'

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi mulusnya. Tak lupa jambakan pada rambut hitam legamnya yang membuatnya meringis.

"brengsek kau bocah! Aku merasa dipermainkan olehmu! Cih! Apa kau lupa padaku yang memberikanmu semua ini! Sudah kubilang jangan lari dariku! Kau milikku! Milik Kris Wu seorang!"

Air matanya bertambah deras membuat matanya berkabut.

Tak lama ia bisa merasakan ciuman dari Kris. Itu adalah ciuman nafsu. Kris bahkan seolah tak ingin memberinya ruang bernafas dan membuatnya mati konyol karna ciuman.

"akkhh" lenguhnya saat Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Refleks ia membuka mulut yang membuat Kris dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya. Lidah Kris pun mulai menjelajah mulut Tao, sungguh ia kecanduan.

Puas dengan menjelajah goa mulut Tao, Kris beralih pada leher jenjang si rubah. Kegiatan gigit-hisap-jilat Kris lakukan bermaksud menandai sang rubah yang tentu saja dibalas dengan lenguhan kenikmatan dari si rubah sendiri. Selesai dari kegiatannya, ia pun menatap Tao yang penampilannya acak-acakan, bibir yang berlumur saliva-ntah saliva siapa, bekas jejak air mata, ekor yang bergoyang lucu, serta mata yang berkabut nafsu.

Kris benar-benar ingin melakukan kegiatan intin dengan Tao hingga Tao sendiri tak bisa berjalan dan menghasilkan persilangan iblis-rubah yang kuat.

Kris pun mengangkat tubuh Tao, dan berteleportasi menuju kastil miliknya.

'brukk'

Tao sedikit meringis saat tubuhnya dijatuhkan begitu saja dikasur milik Kris. Ia mendongak-berniat ingin protes tapi diurungkan ketika melihat Kris yang menatapnya tajam dan nafsu disana. Ia benar-benar takut. Selama ini ia selalu mencari alasan agar Kris tak melakukan hubungan intim dengannya dan sekarang ia tak bisa.

Kris hanya menatapnya dalam diam. ' apa yang Kris pikirkan?' Ia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang iblis. Tapi ia yakin itu bukan pemikiran yang bagus. Dan benar saja, sebuah seringai yang tersungging di bibir Kris seakan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"K-Kris— aaghhhtt"

Belum sempat ia berkata, sebuah sulur-yang entah kenapa memiliki mulut- menghisap niplenya. Ia yakin sulur ini adalah milik Kris. Kedua kaki tangannya sudah diikat oleh sulur. Bajunya juga sudah dirobek oleh sulur sialan itu.

Ia menatap horror kearah sulur yang lain yang mengarah pada kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"ja-jangan— mhhh aahhh"

Terlambat, sulur-sulur itu sudah melilit kejantanannya dan bergerak naik-turun membuat bibirnya lagi-lagi mendesah.

"aahh~ ngghh Kriisshh"

"sshh eenghhh"

Mendapat perlakuan itu membuat Tao merasa nikmat. Ia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Kris yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum nakal. Dia masih enggan untuk turun tangan. Ia akan ikut andil dalam permainan apabila Tao yang memintanya.

"hhhaaaahhh Krisshhhh"

Tao pun menyemburkan klimaks pertamanya. Tapi tentu saja sulur-sulur itu belum berhenti. Mereka tak akan berhenti kecuali sang tuan-Kris menghentikan mereka.

Sulur yang mengulum nipple Tao pun beralih kebawah. Menuju lubangnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba memasuki lubangnya.

"arrrgghh~"

Sakit dan nikmat menjadi satu. Ia sungguh kehilangan akal. Sulur yang didalam lobangnya juga bergerak keluar-masuk, seirama dengan sulur yang mengocok kejantanannya.

Pemandangan ini membuat kejantanan Kris mulai bereaksi. Ia pun merangkak medekati Tao. Dan mengulum nipple Tao yang menganggur sedari tadi sembari mengelus ekor Tao yang bergerak-gerak.

"hyyaahhh Krisshh Krisshh"

Kris merasa bangga saat Tao menyebut namanya. Puas mengulum nipple, ia pun dengan segera membuka celananya. Menampakkan kejantanannya. Lalu menyuruh Tao untuk mengulumnya yang tentu saja dilakukan Tao.

"ngghh anak pintar"

Kris juga memaju mundurkan kejantanannya didalam mulut Tao. Lama kelamaan kegiatan maju mundur kejantanan Kris semakin cepat, kedua sulur miliknya juga semakin cepat melakukan tugasnya hingga Tao lagi-lagi klimaks bersamaan dengan kejantanan Kris yang didalam mulutnya.

Merasa sudah tak tahan Kris pun mengatakan sesuatu entah dalam bahasa apa, tak lama sulur-sulur itupun menghilang. Tao terengah-engah.

'jleb'

Tanpa menunggu Tao, Kris segera memasukkan kejantanannya, membuat mata Tao yang awalnya terpejam langsung menatap Kris. Dan Kris pun langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Tak butuh lama, ia pun sudah bisa mendengar desahan seksi Tao.

"aaahhh~ hyaahhh~ Krisshh mmhh"

"eengghh Krisshh moorreehh"

Mendengar permintaan dari Tao membuat Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat membuat ranjang berdecit hebat mengikuti alur. Gemas melihat ekor Tao yang bergoyang-goyang karna merasakan nikmat Kris pun menggenggam ekornya yang membuat desahan Tao semakin kencang.

"nyyaaannnhhh~ oohh Krisshhh"

"mmhh Taoo"

Tak berselang berapa lama mereka pun klimaks.

"kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Tao" ucap Kris pada Tao yang berada dipelukannya. "maafkan aku Kris. Aku merindukan orang tuaku, walaupun sekarang mereka takkan mengingatku"

Mendengar perkataan Tao, Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao. "hm, tapi tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkanku selama tiga hari idiot"

"ugghh, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Kris, aku janji aku takkan mengulanginya"

Dan mereka menutup percakapan dengan ciuman hangat

 **FIN**

 **Apa-apaan ini :3 lagi-lagi fanficnya ga mutu.**

 **Gimana nc-nya? Haha hancur ya, jangan harap lebih sama nc buatan saya.**

 **Oh ya, ini sebagai tanda minta maaf buat fanfic Lover yang ga jelas itu, ngomong-ngomong tentang fanfic lover, aku juga gatau kenapa Tao mati *plakk* silahkan ngehayalin sesuka reader *plakk***

 **Fanfic ini juga di persembahkan untuk ultahnya Kris. So saya harap para reader seneng baca fanfic saya dan masukin fanfic saya ke favorite story kalian, atau saya sebagai author favorit *ngarep ceritanya***

 **Oke**

 **RnR please….?**


End file.
